


Aching for affection (CLEXA au)

by Cez_the_kestral



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Art Clarke, F/F, F/M, High School, Love, M/M, Rich - Freeform, Rich Lexa, artist, highschool, play girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cez_the_kestral/pseuds/Cez_the_kestral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is a hard working, straight A student at Ark High. Her life is going great until she meets Lexa Woods, a hot, rich girl, who's parents become her mothers business partner.<br/>Clarke takes an instant disliking to Lexa from her reputation at their school. However, when Clarke gets herself into some trouble and Lexa helps her it of it she begins to notices that Lexa is actually caring at heart.<br/>But, the pressures of school and home life leave her blind to Clarke's affections.<br/>When someone tries to come between them, Lexa has to act fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist story/ fic/  
> This is just a taster the next chapters Ill make longer I just wanna K wo what people have to say?  
> I love feedback! Please feel free to suggest things you want In it or you can just tell me it's rubbish lol   
> I'm trying my best,  
> I just hope I get some positive stuff aswell

NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST STORY PLEASE NO HATE. IM TRYING OKAY..;)

 

Clarkes POV:   
"CLARKE!!"   
"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"   
Clarke awakes to the sound of her mother shouting her.. Not the best way to start the day.   
She can hear the footsteps coming closer and closer. And the door creaks open  
Her mums head just visible through the crack of the door.  
"Clarke, come on get up"   
Clarke lifts the duvet off of her head just enough to peek at her mother  over it.  
They both share a silent look   
Her mother smiles.  
Clarke remains straight faced.  
She flips over and pulls the duvet over her and then puts the pillow over her head.  
Her mother just chuckles at her.   
She thinks for a moment..   
"If your not downstairs, face washed, teeth cleaned, showered and dressed in the next half an hour...then God help you"   
Her face serious fighting a smile  
Clarke quickly arises sat up eyes wide and laughing loudly...  
"Mom, your so dramatic!"   
"Don't test me"   
Her mothers face is deadly serious this time, she gives her a quick nod and closes the door.  
Clarke rushes to get ready and manages to get downstairs in time.   
She saw that her mom was making breakfast on the stove, it was bacon and sausages. She could smell it and already her stomach was begging to rumble.  
the radio was on loud, her mum had not heard her come downstairs or even enter the kitchen...  
Clarke loved to scare people. It was something she found great joy in doing . Especially to her mother.  
She crept in avoiding the view of her mum so she did not notice her.  
Her dog Buddy began wagging his tail at the sight of his best friend. Clarke signalled him to be quiet by putting her finger to her lips. Annoyed that he would blow her cover. She sneaked behind her unknowing mother and poked her at both sides of her ribs and screamed  'BOOO'   
Her mum jumped off of the ground and screamed. turning round to face her   
'CLARKE!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?!"   
Clarke laughed so hard her eyes were watering and she was grabbing her stomach in pain from laughing,  
"WOW, your so easy! That's the best reaction you've had so far.."   
"I really wish I'd recorded that"  
Her mother ignored her laughter and made her bacon sandwich with a annoyed look on her face   
She shoved the plate at Clarke with some force.   
To show she wasn't happy at her surprise. Clarke took it from her poor mother and continued to laugh whilst sitting down ready to eat.  
After breakfast she grabbed hold of her mum giving her a bear hug to apologise..although she was laughing whilst saying it. And her mum still wasn't amused but gave into the hug anyway. 

Clarke grabbed her bag and her keys and stepped out of their small cosy home.  
It was mostly cosy because there was only the two of them there, so there wasn't much need for a big sized home. Not like her mother could afford it anyway.  
Ever since Clarke's dad passed away her mum was struggling to even feed them both. Her mother worked at the hospital as a nurse so the pay wasn't the best, but it got them by.  
Clarke also works some nights and weekends at The Ground a bar a few streets away. She does everything she can to help out her mum because she knows how hard she's been trying the last few years.   
Clarke unlocks the door and gets into her Old Volkswagen Beetle. It's not in the best of shape but it's all she can afford. She turns on the radio and cranks the volume to full and sings her heart out to Rihanna-only girl in the world for most of her car journey.   
She pulls up to the building with 'Ark high school' wrote in big letters across it. She takes a deep breath in and exhales slowly. Grabbing her books together with one hand and with the other she locks her car, she drops her keys on the floor.  
She bends to pick them up but the drops her books. *wow could this get any worse..*  
whilst picking her books up she hears the roaring of an engine, she manages to juggle her books together again and takes another deep breath before locking her door.  
Right at that moment a blue and black Audi R8 pulls into the empty space beside her car.  
Clarke's jaw drops, this luxurious blue car parked next to her makes her car look like a yellow rusty tin can.   
But what Clarke is most intrigued about is who is inside.  
The Windows are tinted and Clarke struggles to make out a figure, all she knows for sure is that it's a woman.   
The mysterious woman opens her door stepping out.  
Clarke takes in the woman's appearance.  
She's tall and slim and is stood straight in such an elegant way.  
Her long brown hair  with blonde streaks falls perfectly over her left shoulder.   
Her jawline looks sharp enough to cut through glass.  
Her lips are full, plump and a beautiful shade of pink.  
Clarke wonders if the rest of her face that is hidden by her aviators just as perfect as the parts that are exposed.  
Oh how she wishes she could see the missing piece of the masterpiece before her.  
The woman is wearing black jeans ripped at the knee that cling to her long slim legs.  
She rocks a long white cotton shirt that goes just above her knees with a black leather jacket over the top.  
On her feet she wears black timberlands.  
The woman looks at her wrist for the time and Clarke's eyes move from the girls face and towards her wrist.  
*HOLY SHIT*  
*This girl has a Rolex on her fucking wrist  
this shit looks like it costs 10x my car and 100x my weekly wage put together*   
*Who is this girl?*  
Clarke was shocked how amazing this girl looked but wanted to know who she was and why she hasn't seen her around school before.  
She would notice someone as flawless as that how could she miss her?  
Maybe shes new to he-

Whilst in mid thought Clarke got a glance at the number plate   
-WOODS98-   
This wasn't just any 'woman' this was Lexa Woods the girl who was the next up and coming business woman by 2020 and heir of  Woods Corp one of the biggest companies in the world and a Multi Billion Dollar company. 

Lexa appeared to be looking in the direction of Clarke but she couldn't quite tell because of her glasses blocking her eyes.  
Lexa's lips were parted slightly and she didn't move a muscle, not until a taller mucky blonde haired girl grabbed hold of her giving her a hug and rushing her along to lesson, she continued looking back as she was dragged by what looked like to be her friend/ girlfriend maybe?

The girl was out of sight and Clarke realised that everyone had gone inside and she was still stood there...at her car door..on her own.   
*SHIT IM LATE*  
She speed walked up the path and into school to her first class..

BIOLOGY


	2. It's biology, but we have chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Clarke and Lexa meet in Biology class. Clarke takes no shit from Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long I'll try and get a chapter in the next few days. It's really hard to do with work and stuff. I never realised how much time it took. But I enjoy writing and I hope you enjoy reading. It's gonna get better.

Lexa POV:  
Lexa checked the time on her watch and she felt two eyes burning into her.

From the corner of her eye she saw a girl..she looked up about to ask this girl what her problem was and froze when she caught a glance of her, her bright blue eyes staring back at her and she lost the ability to talk. Or even move.

Before she knew it the sweet exchange of looks was interrupted by her friend Anya bringing her into a hug and dragging her toward the school. 

She still couldn't take her eyes off this girl so she continued to look back at every opportunity on her way to the door and the girl had not moved she just stayed in the same spot, her eyes never moved from Lexa she just continued to look in awe.  
She was silently cursing at herself for freezing like a moron.  
She had never been speechless in all 18 years of her life, but this girl had done that to her. Made her forget her entire vocabulary. 

This girl was special.

Anya gave her a sharp hit to her arm 

L:"OW! What was that for?" 

A:"Are you even listening to me?"

L:"Of course I am, I am always listening Anya"

A:"Oh really what did I just say then?" 

Lexa looked at her friend who had stopped outside of the door arms folded awaiting her response with an annoyed look on her face.  
Lexa opened the door and continued walking her friend following 

L:"You were probably talking about how Gustus did something so terribly wrong and your so terribly upset becau-"

Anya gave her another hit to her arm.

A:"Actually smart ass, I was telling you about a movie I saw last night..but now that you mention it Gus turned up las-"

L:"Please Anya I'm really sick of hearing about your troubles with Gustus"

A:"Wow, what's got you so cranky this morning? Have you not had your daily dose of a pretty girl?"  
Anya said with a wink and big smile.

Lexa continued to give her friend a sullen look, she opened her mouth to talk but then closed it again.  
L:"I don't know what your inferring Anya"  
Lexa said in a dramatic shocked face holding her chest, pretending to be hurt.

A:"Come on Lexa don't play stupid, you have a different girl on your side every day..you little heartbreaker" 

Lexa laughs and grabs hold of her friend continuing to walk to class with her 

L:"Sorry An, I can't help it if the girls love me, I mean even I would love me"  
she gives her a cheeky grin and winks at her.

Anya nudges her friend on the arm and continues laughing with her. 

When a tall, dark man approaches them. He is wearing a impeccably smart black suit along with a red silk tie. He looks angered with the girls.

Anya and Lexa stand looking up arms still through one another's with a shocked look on Anya's face and a shit eating grin on Lexa's face. 

The man speaks-

"Where should you two be? Your 15 minutes late" 

He booms looking towards his watch.  
Anya speaks first 

A:"Er- erm- I should be in math" she says with her head down in a low voice and trails off to her lesson.

Lexa is still stood there with her smile not shifting off of her face, it then turned into a smirk.  
Lexa didn't understand why Anya was so scared of this man.  
Lexa was scared of no one or nothing. She had no fears and no regrets. Apart from one thing, she had a very big fear of commitment. Ever since her last girlfriend cos-

"Answer me girl!" 

"Wow calm down, I'm on my way to biology and now I'm more late than I was before so if you'll excuse me" 

The mans face was in disbelief as Lexa attempted to walk away past the man.

"STOP!"

Lexa paused and spun on the spot with her face in pure annoyance.

"Detention! After school! You can pick up the rubbish in the school yard. I am the head teacher and I will not be spoken to in that manner"

SHIT! It completely slipped Lexa's mind that this could be her head teacher. If she would have known maybe she would've been more polite. Only because of the fact that she was planning on getting some girl back to hers tonight, and now her plan was ruined.  
SHIT SHIT SHIT

 

\-----------------------------------------------  
Clarke sat down in her place and was bombarded by Octavia and Raven.

"Hey O!"  
She spoke as Octavia gave her a tight long squeeze.  
Then came Raven shoving Octavia out of the way literally sitting on her to give her a bigger hug than Octavia.

"Good morning Griff" said Raven whilst holding on to her, cheek pressed against hers.  
Raven let go and they both sat on the seats in front of the blonde girl.  
They turned round to continue in conversation.

O:"What you been up to over the weekend? Anything fun?"  
Before Clarke could even answer Raven butted in.

R:"Why do you even ask that question? Clarke? Fun? Is that some sort of joke? All she does is study" Raven laughed out loud proud of her sarky comment.

Clarke rolled her eyes and retorted

C:"Sorry Ray we can't all be party animals like you, some of us actually want to do well for ourselves" 

Clarke could see Raven was a little hurt by her comment, but it was true.  
All Raven wanted to do was get drunk and have sex. That was about all she did. She had no care for her work or school in general, but she was so smart and without studying or even turning up to class, Raven always managed to ace all of her assignments. Clarke kind of envied that.

O:"speaking of parties, there's one coming up this weekend and you have to come Griff! You never come to parties and I'm not going to take no for an answer!"

R:" Oh yeah it's that new rich girls party, she throws the best parties EVER!"

O:"yeah, Lexa may be a cocky bitch, and an absolute player, but she's hot as fuck and has the best parties, you don't even need to bring booze, she has more than enough! And it's the expensive stuff"

Clarke rolled her eyes again, she knew first hand how gorgeous this girl truly was, but from what she had heard Lexa's reputation with parties and girls was pretty bad. Scrap that. The worst. People say that she only throws parties to sleep with all the girls..and she does that.  
Literally sleeps with all of them. She has no respect for the women she sleeps with, she charms them then breaks their hearts.  
Clarke has no intentions of going anywhere near this girl, no matter how gorgeous her eyes are. No matter how her hair falls perfectly on her shoulder. No matter how kissable her li-

O: "EARTH TO CLARKEY"  
Octavia is shaking Clarke's shoulders and laughing.

C:" I think I'll pass, she seems like an asshole and I don't really drink"

Clarke says fiddling with the tassel on her bag avoiding Octavia's vision, a little embarrassed at the fact that she does not drink like her friends do.

O:" Did you not hear me? No is not an option Your coming, even if I have to drag you myself" 

R:" YEAHHH GRIFF! you gotta come, you never hang with us anymore and we really miss it" 

Clarke lets out a long groan and drops back into a slouch on her chair with her arms crossed.  
Both girls look at her with hopeful eyes awaiting her answer.

C:Okay, okay. I'm not drinking thou-"

Before she could continue both girls pounce on her into a crushing hug.

In walks Mr. Kane the biology teacher with a soft smile on his face.  
\-----------------------------------------------

The head teacher escorted Lexa to her Biology class and spoke to the Mr. Kane outside. As Lexa looked around to spot out a place to sit she headed to sit next to a redhead girl twiddling her hair around her fingers giving her Lexa called the "heart eyes" clearly interested in her. Lexa gave the girl a smirk and proceeded to sit down with her arm on the other girls chair leaning into her and whispering to her.

"I don't think so Alexandria."  
Lexa cringed at her full name being spoken, and gave the teacher a scowl.  
She hated it.

"It's Lexa"  
Shooting him a look that would make a grown man cry.

"Well Lexa, you'll be sat over there next to Miss Griffin. I'm sure she'll be very helpful with your studies."

Her eyes followed to where the man was pointing.  
Her eyes halted at the blue eyed, blonde from the parking lot.  
The girl was writing into a book when it dawned on her what the teacher had just said.  
Her head shot up and her face was in shock of what was happening. She looked at the teacher then to Lexa then back to the teacher again.

"Go on then, don't be shy, take your assigned seat Lexa" 

Lexa stood up, brushed herself off and took a big deep breathe to hide the feelings this girl made erupt deep inside of her. She switched off her nerves and replaced them with confidence and a cocky smirk and took her seat next to the blonde.

The blonde girl avoided eye contact with Lexa and she was unsure as to why. No girl ever didn't take notice of her. Every girl was begging to even get a glance from Lexa.

"I'm Lexa Woods"  
Lexa turned to girl and held out her hand to shake.

The blonde girl looked up from her book and gave he Lexa a quick glance.

"I know"

The girl looked straight back down and ignored her hand to shake carrying on scribbling notes in her book.

Lexa was taken back at how little the girl cared for who she was.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing your name, beautiful?" The blonde girl looked up once more and Lexa gave her a wink and put her arm on the back of the her chair, edging closer to her.

Clarke picked up Lexa's hand by the sleeve of her shirt with two fingers as if she would catch some sort of dangerous disease by touching her, and placed the her arm on the table.  
She continued to write in her book.

Just when Lexa thought the girl wouldn't answer.  
She did.

"Clarke. Clarke Griffin" the blonde girl said bluntly, without her eyes moving from her book.

She then looked up to the Lexa and continued.

"And I'm not like all the other girls, so can you just drop the act and leave me be?"

Clarke awaited the much expected cocky reply, with her eyebrows frowning and mouth in a straight line.

Lexa laughed it off 

"Jeez, your one cranky girl. I'm just being polite, you know making conversation"

Clarke ignored the girl and continued to focus on her notes.

Lexa was texting under the desk and every so often she would giggle to her self quietly.  
This was getting on Clarke's nerves as she was trying to write.  
Lexa then stopped after 10 minutes.

"Hey, blondie"

Clarke ignored her again.

"Psst"

Still nothing.

"Oi, blondie"  
Lexa nudged the girl, maybe a little too hard because it caused the girl to ruin her word she was writing by being knocked.

"What? I literally just told you my name and you've forgot it already?" 

Clarke said with an annoyed look on her face, you could see the anger bubbling inside of her.

Lexa smirked

"I think the name blondie suits you better, maybe your should change it by deed poll" 

"Ooo yeah, Blondie Griffin, has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"  
Lexa said nudging her and was amused by herself, she could see she was winding this pretty girl up and she loved every minute of it.

"Okay, two can play at that game. Alexandria"

She made sure to emphasise the Brunettes full name. 

Lexa's face dropped from her shit eating grin to a straight face.

Clarke was happy with the way she had knocked this girl down a few pegs but continued to keep her straight face too.  
Struggling to keep a smug smirk from emerging.

"Clarke! Lexa!"

Both girls faced front and their eyes shot starlight to Mr. Kane.

"You've been in here 30 minutes and I'm already sick of your chattering, you'll both make the time up after school" 

Clarke was in disbelief, never in her life has she gotten detention. Now in walks Lexa and in the first half hour of meeting her she has gotten her into detention. She really hated this girl already.

Lexa just smirked and slouched back, because she was use to it. Detentions did not phase her. Especially detention with a pretty girl like Clarke. If anything this was a good thing. A perk.

"Looks like we'll be seeing each other again blondie" Lexa gave her a smirk then pulled out her phone again to text again.

Clarke could see looking over her shoulder the amount of girls Lexa had on her text list.

 

Anya: Meet me at break I've go-  
Sara:When will I see you next?  
Elisha: please answer my calls  
Natalie: I miss you, please ans-  
Georgia: I thought you liked me-  
Hannah: that night was amazin-  
Brooke: Are you free I really wan-  
...  
and the list went on.  
Not that she was purposely looking. She just happened to get a glance. 

This girl really was bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooo, Clarke is a little fire cracker isn't she? i promise to get the next chapter up in a few days 
> 
> Hit me up on Twitter: Tri_heda_sleng  
> Or Instagram: Clarkes_commander


	3. A real mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where Lexa gets jealous  
> Clarke gets messy   
> And Abby gets happy,  
> I'm shit at summaries lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update I'll try and update more often

‘Hey Griff’

‘What’s up?’

‘Meet me in the dinner hall to get lunch?’

‘Don’t I always, Ray?’

‘Jeez, excusez-moi for confirming. See you in a bit.’

Clarke put her phone in the pocket of her tight skinny jeans, concentrating on walking. God knows how many incidents she's had tripping over whilst texting.She continued on her way to meet up with her friends.  
Clarke entered into the dinner hall, she was still pissed at the encounter with Lexa.  
How could she have been so forward and confident?   
And Who does she think she is?   
Lexa is clearly use to getting exactly what she wants and She didn't like it when Clarke didn't give in to her charm. Just because she has stacks of cash and just so happens to be drop dead gorgeous. She can't just go around charming every girl and expecting them to fall at her feet. Well most girls probably would, but not Clarke. Clarke was nothing like the other girls. She had respect for herself and was extremely stubborn. Especially when it comes to cocky rich girls like Lexa.   
She knew exactly the type of person she was.   
She hated people like that.   
She hated Lexa.   
She'd already decided that.

Clarke grabbed her tray and joined the dinner line. She had a choice of cheese burger or what ever the hell the other meal was. All she knew is that it looked like vomit.

Cheese burger it is.

Once Clarke had cut through the crowds of students and incoherent noise she spotted Raven sat on a large table with Octavia and a few others of her friends.

Raven looked up and gave her a smile and waved her over. Octavia was too wrapped up with her boyfriend Lincoln to even notice Clarke was approaching the table. 

Clarke sat between Raven and her friend Bellamy, a tall muscular boy with a dark curly mop. She placed down her tray.

C: "if I ever fall that deeply in love..please shoot me Ray! I seriously give you permission" 

Clarke said nodding her head over to Octavia who was literally stuck down Lincoln's throat.

The comment erupted some laughter from around the table. 

Octavia soon realised she was the topic of conversation and gave Clarke a scowl.

She was just about to open her mouth when   
Lincoln nudged her and just laughed it off.

He is the complete opposite of Octavia.

Octavia has always been short tempered and easily wound up by others. But she does care very deeply for her friends and loved ones.  
She could also talk you into your grave. Whereas Lincoln has always been very calm and collected, he does not speak much and could tolerate a lot of shit.  
He would have to, to be with Octavia.  
She is a real handful.   
But They seemed to balance each other out.

R:" Now, now, Clarke don't get jealous, I'm sure your new found love will blossom like Linctavia's"

C:" Raven..what the fuck are you talking about?"

R:"PG"

Octavia burst into laughter. Leaving everyone at the table confused. There was clearly an inside joke going off.

C:"What? What's PG? Ray are you on drugs? You're making no sense"

Clarke laughed. 

R:" You know! Play girl over there"

Raven nodded over near the entrance door.  
Clarke followed her gaze and her eyes set down on Lexa talking to two girls, a red head and a brown/ blonde haired girl. She had her same confident facial expression and was clearly flirting with the two girls.

Clarke quickly shot her head back to Raven. 

C:" wow, you must be joking! I would rather stick needles in my eyes"

R:" Give over! I heard you two flirting in biology"

Raven winked at her.

R:"Of course I'm kidding you!! I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT!!" 

Raven was now laughing uncontrollably.

R:"LIKE WOW GRIFF! PG was like offering it to you on a plate and you were just like 'Fuck you hoe I don't want none of your dessert"

Clarke rolled her eyes trying to conceal a smile and a giggle.

Octavia then joined in on the fun.

O:"Yeah you were pretty fucking brutal Clarke, you shot her straight down"

C:"Don't you start too!!"

Jasper another of her friends was looking over   
Towards Lexa.

J:"Jeez Clarke, what's wrong with you? She so hot! Are you blind?!"

Jaspers face was in awe of this woman.  
He clearly showed that he was crushing on her.

R:"Soz Bro, from what I've heard, she doesn't swing your way...all the more for Clarkey though, eh?";)

Clarke scoffed.

C:"Like I said I would rather stick needles in my eyes"

__________________________________________________

Lexa POV:

Lexa was standing in the dining hall with Indra and Anya.

When Two girls approached Lexa.

One was the redhead from earlier and what looked like her friend who had a brown and blonde ombré coloured hair.

Lexa calmed herself into her usual laid back smug self and flirted with the two girls.

She was just having a flirty conversation when she saw Clarke and her friends looking towards her.  
When they're eyes retreated, a boy with short black hair and sunglasses on his head was still staring her way, looking very infatuated with her.  
She had no intentions of ever pursuing this boy but she gave him a small smile and a wink, because let's face it. She was a massive flirt and she loved the attention she got.  
She then looked over to Clarke who seemed to be conversing with a boy who had a dark black mop and brown eyes. She looked rather close with this boy. This gave Lexa a slight stirring in her belly. It felt a lot like jealousy but it can't be because she barely knew this girl. Lexa put the feeling down to the fact that this girl turned her down and that she was deeply intrigued by her.

As she spoke to the two girls she looked across and caught a glance of Clarke laughing quite hard at the dark haired boy.

The boy smiled back at Clarke, giving her the very familiar 'heart eyes'. 

Lexa tried to ignore and continued talking for a few more minutes.

She looked again and this time Clarke was leant in close to the boy watching as the boy showed her something on his phone. Although the boy's eyes were not on the phone and were fixated on Clarke's face and her facial expression watching the phone.

The burning sensation in Lexa's stomach began to grow, but this time she felt heat rising inside of her. It was making her agitated and the two girls in front of her noticed this.

RH:"Are you okay?"

The girl put her hand on Lexa's White cotton collar and began twirling it around.

L:"Yeah! Yeah! I'm fine"

Lexa attempted to pull a smile through her clenched jaw.

The girl let go of her collar and patted it down.

RH:" Good, Good, now as I was say..."

Lexa's concentration lingered off again and towards Clarke.

Clarke was still watching something on the phone and it must have been funny because once again Clarke was laughing loudly.  
It was such a sweet sound to Lexa's ears and her smile was priceless.  
Right when Lexa had begin to smile at the girls reaction to the content on the phone.   
Her face dropped.  
Her jaw clenched.  
Her fist tightened.  
And she could no longer hold the heat that was rising up inside of her.  
The boy had put his hand on top of Clarke's and was squeezing it whilst laughing with her.  
That was it.  
Lexa couldn't take it. She completely blanked the two girls in front of her that clearly looked baffled at the change of Lexa's face and body language.  
Lexa pushed pass Anya and Indra who were in their own little conversation, and exited through the dining hall door, on her way down the corridor she stopped to conceal her anger and punched a hole straight into the wall without a second thought.  
Why had she got this worked up?  
__________________________________________________

Clarke POV:

Clarke and Bellamy were laughing at the video of Jasper and Monty, that Bell had just shown her when He suddenly grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed it.

Clarke didn't realise this until a few seconds later what was unfolding and when she realised what had just happened her laughter immediately stopped and she pulled her hand away so hard that she knocked her food down on to her favourite t shirt and on to her knee.  
She jumped up and shook her hands in front of her shaking off the tomato ketchup and burger juice off of her hands.

Raven and Octavia just laughed at the poor girl drenched in food, t shirt ruined.

Jasper and Monty's faces were half between shocked and smirking, not knowing how to react in case Clarke didn't find it funny.  
And Bellamy jumped up straight away with her.

B:" Oh my god I'm so sorry! Let me help yo-"

C:" NO! I'm fine! Just let me sort it please"

Bellamy sat down quickly, head down in embarrassment from the rejection from Clarke.

C:"Ray pass me my bag please"

Raven was still chuckling.

R:"what? Where you going?"

C:"I'm not just going to sit here like this! I'm gonna go attempt to clean myself up at the bathroom, and if I can't...then I'm going home"

Raven passed Clarke her bag without hesitation, she didn't really want to mess with Clarke especially with the look she was sporting at the moment.

Clarke proceeded out of the dining hall with all eyes on her chucking and pointing.  
Especially when she got to the door.  
A small dark girl and a tall dirty blonde haired girl were talking loudly. 

A:WOW! That's embarrassing"  
I: "tell me about it"

Clarke ignored the comments.

She finally reached the bathroom trying to avoid embarrassment and crowded places with loads of people.

She opened the door and let out a large huff whilst looking down at her T-shirt.

When she reached the sink she looked across to see a swollen and bruised, bloody hand being rinsed under the cold tap.   
When she lifted her gaze she was met with two emerald green eyes looking back at her. Clarke could see every individual speck of hazel around the girls iris.  
Lexa.

Clarke automatically blurted the words out from her head without thought.

C:"Oh my god, what happened?"

She quickly be thought herself and looked away wetting some tissue under the tap.  
Her caring side was coming out.   
No matter how much she hated this girl.   
She still cared.  
She hated it.  
She got this trait from her mother.

Lexa laughed staring down at the girls t-shirt that was caked in sauce and grease.

L:"I could ask you the same thing"

Lexa chuckled tugging at Clarke's shirt with her good hand.

Clarkes looked down at her shirt and stiffened at the girls grasp on her shirt. She quickly pulled away from Lexa's grasp, and turned back to the mirror wiping her shirt.

Lexa's brows furrowed at the reaction from the girl.

L:" jeez, you don't have to be so jumpy all the time, I ain't gonna bite you"

Lexa laughed.

Lexa saw this as an opportunity, she decided it was time for her to make an advance, to test the waters with the blonde.

So She then took a large breath in and leaned into the side of the girl.

Her mouth was no more than an inch away from Clarke's ear.

Clarke's breathing hitched and she stopped still.  
She didn't know how to react or what to do.

Lexa whispered lowely in the girls ear.

L:"Unless that's what you'd like me to do?"

Lexa pulled back with a smug smirk on her face knowing that was was the reaction she was hoping for and continued to rinse her hand under the cold tap.

Clarke was still frozen in the same position.  
Little to no movement apart from her chest rising and falling.   
Lexa knew that she still had a chance no matter how stubborn this girl was.  
She could see this by the reaction she got.

L:" So..how did you manage to get the entire contents of your dinner down that lovely top of yours?"

This time Lexa never lifted her head to look at Clarke.

But she could see from the corner of her eye the girl snapped out of her frozen manner and began washing again.

C:"Er..I.. I dunno, I'm just really clumsy."

Clarke calmed herself down from her nervous state and continued. 

C:"So..how about you? Did your fist accidentally run into something?

Clarke smiled looking down at her shirt and focussing there.

L:"It wasn't my fault, the wall ran into my hand. Happens all the time"

Clarke shook her head whilst sifting through her bag and took out a first aid kit. 

Lexa's brows furrowed and she stared at Clarke.

Clarke turned her head to the brunette who was an inch or two taller than her. Watching the confused look on her face.

C:"What?"

L:"Who the hell carries a first aid kit around in their bag?"

C:"Me."

Lexa's face never budged and she continued to give the girl a confused look.

Clarke sighed.

C:"Okay, Okay. My mum makes me carry it round. She's a doctor...and a real health freak"

C:"She's always scared something will happen to me"

Lexa was stifling a laugh.

C:"Alright then, if you don't wanna borrow it the-"

Clarke began putting her stuff away.

L:"Wait!"

Lexa put her hand over Clarke's to stop her.

Without thinking she used her bad hand to do this and immediately tugged it back wincing in pain.

Clarke noticed the intense pain the girl was in.

She handed the first kit over to the poor girl.

Clarke returned to washing down her shirt with no luck at all getting the stains out.

Lexa was bandaging her hand up.  
The bandage was terribly wrapped, loose and was done with one hand.

Clarke looked over to the atrocious mound on white bandage wrapped round Lexa's hand.

C:"Wow that's got to be the worst bandaging I've ever seen"

Lexa looked down at her hand and looked up to Clarke.

L:" You ought to try doing it one handed. Smart ass"

Clarke stepped over to Lexa.

Clarke put her hand out flat.

Lexa just stared at the girl wondering what had possessed her.

Clarke's face was neither a smile nor a frown.

C:" Give me your hand"

Lexa looked at the girl for a moment then did as she said. 

Clarke began untying the bandage.  
Both girls looking down at the swollen hand.

L:"Does this mean we're friends now?"

Lexa gave the girl a hopeful smile. Cocking her head awaiting her reaction.

Clarke up looked to lexa lifting one eyebrow at her.

C:"Oh? So first you hit on me and now you want to be friends?"

Clarke scoffed at the girl.

She purposely gave the bandage a sharp tug tightening it around the girls knuckles expecting a whimper of pain from her.  
Nothing.  
She didn't even budge.

L: "I'll take anything I can get"

Clarke never looked up and when she finished up with the bandage she gathered her stuff and placed it in the bag.

She attempted once more at wiping down her shirt.

It was ruined.

Lexa noticed the girl was struggling.

L:" It may help if you take your shirt off....  
you know so you can wash it properly in the sink?"

Lexa winked at the girl who stared back at her disgust in her face.

C:" Oh yeah! Sure Lexa, maybe you should give me a hand. Oh and my trousers too while we're at it!"

Clarke's scoffed and shook her head, she clearly looked annoyed.

L:"Well if you insist Clarke, I don't think there's any need for your trousers to come off, but as you wish" 

Lexa stepped forward toward Clarke.

C:"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

Lexa laughed and backed off.

L:"Come one Clarke I was clearly joking"

Clarke continued to stare at Lexa with an annoyed look on her face.

L:"I'm sorry princess"

Lexa stuck out her bottom lip.

Clarke continued to glare.  
And looked even more annoyed at the name that Lexa gave her.

Lexa just laughed and removed her leather jacket.  
She placed it neatly in a pile next to the sink.

Clarke looked confused.

Lexa began unbuttoning her shirt.

C:"Wow! What the hell are you doing!?"

Lexa continued to unbutton her white cotton shirt revealing a white tight tank top beneath it.

The tank top clung to her body perfectly.  
Revealing her taught stomach and her toned abs.

Lexa removed the shirt and put her leather jacket back over her tank top, with the shirt in her hand.

L:" To show how sorry I am, I offer you my shirt as a peace offering"

Clarke didn't speak.

L:"Although, with the mess you made of your   
t shirt I'm not sure I would trust you in white"

Lexa laughed.

She held the shirt out in front of Clarke and offered it her. 

Clarke wasn't sure whether to accept or not.

She still wasn't happy with the way Lexa had acted and she still hated her but she couldn't really walk round school in the state she was in.  
She also didn't want to miss the afternoon lessons and go home.

On that thought she took the girls shirt in her hand.

Lexa stood smiling at her.

Clarke stood staring waiting for the girl to move or talk.  
She didn't.  
She just stood smiling.

C:" Can you leave now so I can get changed, or are you just gonna stand there?"

Lexa jumped and broke out of her smiling daze.

L:"oh yeah...haha, I'll go."

Lexa headed to the door.  
She turned back holding onto the door.

L:" what do you say then? Friends?"

Lexa watched Clarke's reaction closely.

C:"Err..No."

Lexa's face dropped.

C:"You haven't quite proved yourself yet. I still think your a dick"

Lexa smirked.

L:" Ah well. Suppose I'll have to keep trying."

Clarke shook her head as the girl left the bathroom and changed into the white shirt.  
It smelled of the girls perfume and it was amazing.

A creamy vanilla mixed with sandalwood and a hint of white musk.

The smell filled Clarke's nostrils and her insides melted.

She could only imagine how expensive this perfume was.

She went to her lessons for the day and went home.

She turned of the engine of her Volkwagen beetle and got out of the car.

She shuffled through her bag to get her keys out, when she noticed her mothers car was already in.

This was very strange.  
Her mother was usually at work until 9 everyday.

She opened the door slowly and poked her head round the corner. 

Her mum was on the phone, smile from one ear to the other.

Clarke walked into the kitchen where her mother was and she placed her bag down onto the island in the middle of the large space and sat one one of the high chairs.

Her mother Abby was leant on the island with her elbows and her phone pressed to her ear.

"Yes, Of course. I will see you there. Alright. have a good day." 

Her mother came off of the phone with a wide excited smile.

Clarke wasn't use to seeing her mother this happy, she was usually stressed and grumpy from work.

C:"who was on the phone? It must have been good, I haven't seen you smile like this in ages?"

Clarke couldn't help but smile at the way her mother was glowing.

A:"It was another investor for the business, they just keep flowing. I've been invited to an evening where companies show their business to potential investors ."

A:"it's going to be a very posh evening with loads of rich people so we're going to have to buy some very posh dresses aren't we?"

Clarke rolled her eyesight me sighed back into her seat.

C:"Why do I have to come?"

Clarke hated being on show for her mothers business partners and friends.

Clarke hated attention all together.  
She hated how boring it was and   
She hated the way all the men stared at her like she was food.

 

A:"Because your my gorgeous daughter! Are you not going to come and support your darling mum?"

Her mum looked genuinely upset and Clarke couldn't bare to see her like that.

Clarke sighed and gave in to her mother.

C:"Okay, only because I love you though"

Her mum came around the island and brought her into a bear hug, her cheek pressed against the top of Clarke's head.  
She drowned her in kissed all over her face.

Clarke's tensed her face and scrunched her eyes.

A:"Thankyou so much!"

C:" what ever makes you happy"

Clarke smiled at her mum then retreated upstairs to her bedroom for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it comments are very much appreciated   
> or message me on   
> Tumblr:Tri-heda-sleng  
> Or Twitter: tri_heda_sleng


	4. Frank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see into Lexa's home life and and her cute dog.   
> Also business stuff

Lexa pulls up to the enormous silver fence outside her home.  
It stands around 8ft tall with gold lettering reading 'WOODS' painted across it.  
She speeds along her drive way pulling up outside the mansion screeching her tires just missing her mother by an inch who almost dives out of the way.  
The house is extremely oversized for a household of 3 people. It must contain at least 10 main bedrooms not including the guest bedrooms which are still probably 3 times the size of an average bedroom. Not to mention the fact that all of the bedrooms have their own en suite. 

Lexa exits her Audi closing the door and turning to see a brunette woman in her 40's with piercing green eyes staring back at her with arms folded and a angry look on her face.

LM:"Goodness knows how you passed your driving test Alexandria! You almost killed me!  
Who would pay for your little trips with your idiot of a cousin if I was to die? Hmm?"

Lexa leaned with her back against her car and looked down to the floor trying to hide the smirk on her face.

LM:" You can wipe that silly little grin off of your face!"

Lexa took both of her lips between her teeth and bit down trying to keep the smile from arising.

Her mother uncrossed her arms and unlocked her car door with the key fob.

LM: "Your father wishes to speak to you in his study anyway"

Without a word Lexa walks up towards the steps and opens the large black wooden door to her home and is greeted by a small french bull dog jumping at her leg. 

"Hello Frank!!" 

Lexa picked the small dog up holding it above her head while it wags its tail vigorously, tongue stuck out of one side of its mouth and a happy look on its face.

Lexa wraps her arm around the pup holding it in one arm carrying it and proceeds towards the kitchen.

She opens the fridge door scanning it for something to drink and grabs a bottle of Coke. She looks down and realises that she does not have a spare hand to open the bottle top.

She looks towards her hand with the Coke bottle and then to her other arm at the black and white fluff ball who happily stares up at her still sticking its tongue out, tail wagging excitedly. 

Instead of putting down the dog onto the floor to free her other hand she wraps her mouth around the lid and bites down twisting the top off.

The Coke fizzes out and the gas hits to the back of her throat and up the back of her nose causing her to choke and splutter. Her instant reaction is to shoot her hand to her mouth but in fear of dropping Frank she drops her Coke bottle instead to then grab her nose rubbing it and then put her hand over her mouth and continue to cough. Her bottle and the contents splayed over the floor.   
Shit.

Lexa sees a small dark woman emerge from the dining room with an apron around her waist running to help the girl and clear the floor.

L:"Indr-" *Cough* 

Lexa tries to speak but fails when she splutters again.  
She places Frank on the floor who sits looking up at his owner with his head cocked in confusion.  
When her breath returns to her lungs and she stops choking she begins to speak.

L:"Honestly Indra, it's fine I can handle it"

Indra, who is now knelt down on her hands and knees, looks up to the tall brunette girl and gives her a soft smile.

I:"It's fine Lexa, I can handle it, Ive been getting paid to clean up after your clumsy ass since you were old enough to make a mess"

Indra and Lexa both let out a chuckle, but still Lexa insisted on helping and grabbed a cloth and bent down to clean up too.

Indra has always been there for as long as Lexa's memory can remember, she's pretty much been there all of Lexa's life and probably longer.  
She's a strong, strict and stern woman, but has the biggest heart and knows when to have a joke. Indra has always had a lot more active roll in Lexa's life than her own mother and father. Although Indra is always quick remind her of her parents duties and responsibilities...but still this didn't matter to Lexa because she knew she was suppose to say that.

Lexa finished up cleaning the sticky floor and Indra handed her another Coke out of the fridge.

I:"Try not to spill it this time"

Indra gave a the girl a warming smile and Lexa smirked back at her and headed down the hall and toward her fathers study along with a small four legged figure following behind her feet.

The girl stood outside the white double door, she felt a pang of nerves hit her chest from being stood outside her fathers study, she knew it was a place you were never meant to enter unless you were invited, and when you were invited in, it was usually for an ear bashing.   
Her father was a very professional man, even around his family. He was never a big hugger or showed much affection. Whenever Lexa speaks with her father, it's always like being in a business meeting, and there is always a tense atmosphere. 

Lexa takes a deep breath and is about to knock when she stops mid knock and hears a deep voice bellowing from the other side of the door.

LD:"Come in."

Lexa opens the door slowly and pops her head round. She then enters and stands in front of her fathers desk just behind a chair.

She watches her father as he writes on a stack of papers that lay neatly out in front of him. His desk is well organised, not a pen or piece of paper out of place, even the stack of papers are perfectly laid on top of each other. He is sat cleanly shaven and his dark hair parted and slicked back, in a smart pressed black suit and a dark blue tie with a knot. Lexa notices the suit he is wearing is not one of his most expensive ones, maybe just under a couple of thousand pounds, so he must have just had a fairly normal day at work with no extremely important meetings. This was good, important meetings usually got the man stressed, which meant he got grumpy.

After a while without looking up from his large pile of papers the dark haired man spoke

LD: "Sit."

Lexa took her order immediately and sat in the brown leather chair opposite her father.

There was a long silence while the man continued to work, Lexa looked around the room occupying herself, when she grew bored of the sound of her fathers pen scraping against paper and decided she'd be the one to break the silence.

L: "Mother says you wished to speak with me?"

The man looked up slightly over his reading classes to look at his daughter. He then leaned back in his chair and removed the glasses from his head and place them neatly next to his pen he laid down.

LD: "Ah, yes."

Lexa fidgeted around in her seat nervously awaiting the mans following words. She ran over in her head all of the bad things she had done lately that her dad may have found out about when her thinking was interrupted.

LD: "As you know, me and your mother are not going to be around forever...and someday you'll be the owner of Woods Corp.."

Lexa knew that someday she was going to become the owner of the business but she always tried to put it off and not think about it because it always seemed so far away.

LD: "...me and your mother have been discussing this and we have decided that you need to step up and prove that you would be dedicated to the business and would devote yourself as we have. If you fail to prove this, your position as owner will be filled by Nia King..."

Lexa couldn't believe what she was hearing, she hated Nia, and she knew full well that Nia hated her just as much, probably more. She was the horrible aunt from hell. Even though Nia was not a blood relative Lexa's mother and father always spoke about her as if she was. Nia has always had a hatred for Lexa ever since being a child, she has always been greedy and selfish and wanted to be able to have the business for herself and she despised Lexa for being the heir to the company.

L: " You can't let Nia run the family business she's nothing but a-"

Lexa's fathers face stiffened and he interrupted the young girl. 

LD: " I will not hear you speak disrespectfully of her that way! If you don't want her to have the business then I suggest you buck up your ideas and prove yourself!"

Lexa slumped back into her seat no longer sat in the up straight and tense position she was before.

Lexa knew that she would have to step up because there was no way she was going to let That bitch run her parents business.

L:"How would you have me do that?"

LD:" Well.. On Friday there is a gala where there will be new companies that are looking for investors, you will attend this evening and be on the look out for potential investments along with me and your mother. This will give you a chance to interact with our company and other companies on a professional scale."

L: "I thought you and mother were going away this weekend on a trip?"

Her father sighed and took his head in one hand. 

LD: "We realised this was a opportunity we could not pass upon therefore we postponed it to next weekend, you will have to postpone your little party too. You will be otherwise occupied this weekend. That will be all"

Lexa's heart sank. She was planning to throw a party this weekend and had made all the arrangements. She knew the business was most important though.

Lexa bowed her head downwards once in agreement and stood up and headed toward the door. 

LD: "Oh, Alexandria"

Lexa turned round half way to face her father and she caught something thrown her way by him.   
She looked down at the object that was her fathers bank card.

Lexa began to speak when her father spoke answering the un spoken question   
"what's that for?"

LD: "Find yourself something nice to wear"

Lexa gave the man a small smile and left the room.

Lexa pulled out her phone to text Anya.

Lexa: Okay so I have some bad news and some good news. You ready?

Anya: Go for it

Lexa: Bad news no party this weekend good news massive party next weekend

Anya: :(  
....  
Anya: why the sudden change?

Lexa: parents want me to get involved with business stuff and are staying home this weekend.

Anya: Alright:( I'll spread the word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter it's just a filler I'll get write another tomorrow


	5. The dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke looks hot in red  
> Angsty ranya feels   
> Anya's also a bit of a dick  
> Gifts are good.

Clarke is stuck with the troublesome two Raven and Octavia. She has each one on either side of her with their arms linked through hers, walking along the side walk and talking across her and laughing uncontrollably.   
Clarke hates shopping, she hates spending money all together unless it's on her art supplies, but her mother insisted on Clarke buying a new dress for the upcoming event and to be quite honest Clarke didn't own one dress that would even qualify to be fancy enough for the extravagant night.  
No doubt there will be millionaires in their three piece suits and dresses worth thousands of pounds with their trophy wives on their arms for eye candy.  
Clarke knew already she was gonna hate this night.  
She's never been a materialistic person, she prefers things that have sentimental value rather than how expensive they are. Just like her father.

R:" How about we take a look in here Griff?"

Raven pointed towards a large shop with clear glass windows, with dresses on show that looked like they were worth more than Clarke's entire house.

C:" Nahh, it looks too expen-"

Clarke was about to turn down the opportunity until she saw it.

A long satin, sleeveless, red dress.  
With silver diamonds starting from the bust area and were flowing and gradually spread out the further down the dress they went.  
Clark fell in love with the dress at first sight.  
She wanted that dress so much.

Clarke grabbed both of her friends by their hands and dragged them inside the shop.  
She headed to the counter and asked the cashier to take a look at the dress.  
The cashier explained this was the last of the style that they had and it was a size 12.  
Clarke almost cried when the woman told her that the dress was her size. Clarke could at least try the dress on even if she could buy it.  
Clarke never heard the bell on the door ding and she grabbed her friends and stepped into the changing room along with her dream dress.  
__________________________________________________

Lexa entered her usual dress shop in hopes to find something new to wear for the business event with her parents.  
Lexa owned an endless amount of perfectly tailored business suits and high priced intricate dresses that she has probably never even worn, but she was very greedy like that. She always craved new things and loved to spend thousands of pounds at one time because what's the point in having all this money if you can't do anything with it?  
That's what she always said when others questioned her spending. Most of her friends probably only loved her for the fact that she could take them places and have an endless amount of money to spend with them, but not Anya. Her cousin Anya had her own wealth and probably leant Lexa everything she knew, right down to being the spoilt play girl she is today.

Anya entered through the door first and she saw a sway of blonde hair race into the back of the shop.

When Lexa entered the young cashier perked up her stance.

"Hello Miss Woods, it's lovely to see you here again, what can I do for you?"

Lexa stepped over to the desk where the young girl stood and leaned forwards with both of her arms resting on the clear glass.

L:"Hello Brooke"

Lexa said her name slowly, emphasise the 'k' and rolled the letter off her tongue for effect.  
She gave the girl a half smirk and leaned close a few inches from her face.

L:" it's Lexa, Miss Woods is way too formal, don't you agree?"

Lexa twirls the girls long light brown hair around her index finger and places the loose strand behind the girls ear, giving her another smirk and stepping away.

L: "And we're just looking today Thankyou Brooke, I will be sure to call you over if I need your assistance"

Lexa winked at the girl who physically swooned at the action.

Walks over to Anya who is browsing through the many dresses around the front of the store.

Anya grabs Lexa's arm and chuckles to the girl.

A: "Seriously Lexa? I can't take you anywhere with out yo- "

Anya's sentence is cut off by a series of screaming and 'oh my god's coming from the back of the shop.

Both girls startle at the sound and run towards the changing rooms in hope to find the source of the screaming.

Lexa and Anya are greeted by the back of three girls all jumping and screeching one in a distinctive red dress.

R: "Omg that looks amazing"  
O: "You NEED this dress Griff!!"  
R: " You look hot as fuck!!"

C: " I Know, I know...but it's way too expensive and I wanna cry!"

Anya and Lexa both smirk at each other and Lexa leans against the entrance of the changing rooms, arms folded. She can only see the back of this girl but she can see the tight red dress hugging the girls perfect curves.  
Lexa lets out a wolf whistle towards the curvy girl in the red dress.

The three girls turn around to face the noise emerging from behind them.

When Lexa sees that the girl in the red dress is none other than Clarke Griffin her throat catches and she almost chokes on her own breath. She has never seen such a beautiful sight in her entire life, she looks at the girl in complete awe and traces every curve with her eyes, scared she'll forget this amazing scene in front of her.

L:" I-Uh you look ama-"

Lexa pauses her sentence when she notices Anya staring towards her with a a shocked open mouth smile amazed at Lexa's lack of coolness around the blonde bombshell. Lexa then realises she's let her confident persona drop and immediately switches back and stiffens up against the wall.  
She looks down to the floor and laughs then looks up towards Clarke's face.

L: "You scrub up pretty well blondie"

Clarke's eyebrows raise at the girl and her arms are crossed. 

C: " Thanks...I think"

Clarke turns around and faces the mirror again and audibly sighs at her reflection.   
She really wanted this dress.

A:" How about you?"

Anya looked towards Raven, who then had a confused look on her face.

R: "what about me?"

A: "I'd love to see you in a dress like that Reyes"

Anya winked towards Raven and watched as the girl gave a coy smirk back.

R: "You wouldn't catch me dead in a dress"

A: " That's a shame, I'd pay good money to see you in a tight dress, mind you i'd pay good money to see you without one"

Octavia's and Clarke's face dropped in unison   
And they looked towards Raven to monitor her reaction.

Raven never moved a muscle from her coy expression.

R:"Unfortunately for you, I'm not like the rest of your little easy sluts that can be bought. You'll have to graft real hard to ever see me without my clothes"

Lexa saw the way it got heated between the two girls and Anya was about to answer when Octavia interrupted.

O: "Don't you have somewhere to be? Or did you just come here to eye fuck Clarke and verbally fuck Raven?"

Lexa let out a laugh at the girls direct manner.

L: "Yeah, we just came to make sure nobody was being axed to death back here"

A: "We will have to love you and leave you because we have some VERY important shopping to do for a VERY important business event"

R:"Oh such a shame, we were just getting on so well"

The sarcasm in Ravens voice was obvious and Anya smirked and grabbed Lexa's arm and began to lead her off. Lexa looked back to Clarke who had now turned back to watch the girls leave.

They returned to the main part of the shop and looked through the rails of lovely dresses the shop had to offer, but Lexa couldn't focus because all she could think about was Clarke in the red dress, and how she nearly blew her cool cover when she saw her. The thing that stuck in Lexa's mind most was the fact that Clarke looked so glum when she saw herself in the dress and before Clarke noticed Anya and Lexa were there, she spoke of how the dress was too expensive. Clarke clearly was a girl who didn't have much and it's shame that she could not at least feel beautiful in that dress because of the cost. 

The three girls emerged from the back of the shop and approached the counter.  
Clarke handed the dress over the counter to the cashier and Lexa over heard Clarke saying she wasnt going to be buying the dress. Lexa saw the disappointment on all three girls faces.  
The girl behind the counter seemed to be having a very heated discussion with the three girls and it was escalating quickly.

Lexa knew the reason Clarke wasn't going to take the dress was because she couldn't afford it, but she really wanted Clarke to feel beautiful, and she also wanted Clarke to have this dress.

Without a second thought Lexa walked toward the counter with a smile on her face and the young cashier suddenly softened her face as she approached.

Anya looked up and turned from the dress rack that her head was buried into and watched Lexa with a confused look on her face and brows furrowed but she never moved from the place where she had been stood.

L:"What's the problem here ladies?"

C:"No problem here we were just leaving"

The cashiers face snapped back into her pissed off look to glare at Clarke.

L: "What about the dress? It looked REAL good on you blondie"

Lexa leaned into Clarke as she said this and smirked.

Clarke rolled her eyes at the brunette and backed off while the cashier seemed to stiffen a little at Lexa's comment.

C: "Yeah, well.. Unfortunately I don't have money to burn so.."

Clarke trailed off the last word of her sentence and began to head for the door when Lexa grabbed her arm and threw down her card on the desk in one quick motion.

Clarke eyed the card on the desk.

L: "Well...Fortunately, I do"

Lexa couldn't help but flash the girl her particular cocky smile.

Clarke scoffed.

Clarke picked up the card and shoved it towards the girls chest.

Lexa stumbled back a little from the force in the girls action.

C:"Nope, not happening...no way"

Lexa gave out a sigh.

L:" why not? Take it as me making it up to you"

C: "How about you take it as NO."

Lexa's face dropped and she looked very disappointed looking to the ground in defeat.

Clarke saw the sad look on Lexa's face and couldn't help but feel a little bad for her efforts and the way Clarke had been so harsh about it.

She took a deep breath in and spoke a little softer to Lexa this time.

C: "As much as I really love the dress, I don't want your money Lexa"

Clarke gave Lexa a small sincere smile and headed to the door with the two girls following behind.

And still no closer to finding dress for Friday.

Lexa should of known Clarke would never allow her to pay for the dress, Lexa knew this girl was going to be stubborn from the moment she met her, but today she really learnt just how stubborn Clarke was. She would never accept a gift from Lexa, they hardly know each other, but Lexa was pretty adamant on getting this dress to Clarke.  
Somehow she was going to do it.

Lexa thought for a moment. 

Suddenly an idea pinged into Lexa's mind as Clarke and her friends left the shop.

Clarke was stubborn but she couldn't hide how much she loved that dress, and the only people that loved the dress as much as her, or maybe more than her, were her two friends Raven and Octavia.

That was it, Raven and Octavia.

Lexa pulled out her card once more and Anya peered over her shoulder.

A: "What are you doing? The girl straight up said she didn't want your money? She's not gonna wear it"

Lexa looked up at Anya and gave her a cocky smirk.

L: "You're right, She may not wear it if it's from me...but if it's from her two best friends? I'm sure she'd be delighted to"

Lexa winked at her friend.

A: "Ahhhh, I see, that's clever. This is why your the brains and I'm the beauty"

Lexa laughed a her friend.

L: " I have both, that's why I get all the girls"

Lexa wiggled her eyebrows towards Anya then to the cashier.

"That will be £1400, please Miss Woods"

Lexa paid for the dress and asked the girl to put the red dress in a wide flat red box with a white silk bow around it.

"Do you wish to have a personalised message inside the box ?"

L: "it's fine, ill put one in later, my mind is pretty blank at the moment, I need to think on it"

Lexa then picked out her own dress for Friday and returned home with her cousin for the remainder of the day.

All that was left to do now was write the card.  
And the hardest part, find out Clarke's address without alarming her or any of her friends. 

Great.


End file.
